


These Arms Were Made for Holding You

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, Chuck and Blair stand by each other's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms Were Made for Holding You

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I finished Gossip Girl last summer, this is my first fic for it. Chuck and Blair are my favorite characters and favorite ship, even if my cousin (who got me into the show) thinks Chuck is creepy.

Chuck loved Blair; she was the only constant in his life, the only good thing in his life. She was there when his father faked his death and when death truly took him away. She was there when he found his birth mother. Now that she was the ruler of her mother's fashion empire, she needed him to be the strong one. He would stand behind her as she had stood behind him all these years. At the end of every day, he would be waiting for her with open arms.

-

As tumultuous as their relationship had been before their marriage, Blair loved Chuck. Marriage had finally stabilized them, and thank God for that. He had loved her boldly and passionately. He had helped her get out of her horrific marriage to Louis and he had been there when Nate wasn't. Ever since Chuck had inherited his father's empire, she had tried so hard to be strong for him when couldn't be. Ever since that day and forever more, she would keep on waiting for him with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
